Magic Knight Rayearth: Revise
by Star Burton
Summary: Written for a contest, before I knew that there was a second series, it starts on page 203 of volume 3 of the first series. It is a happy ending. A bit old. Kinda EmeraudexZagato


The inner Emeraude implores the three Legendary Magic Knights, her eyes glistening with desperation, "Send me to be with Zagato. Let me finally think only of him. Let us be together at last. Magic Knights, please grant me my first and last selfish wish."

Hikaru shuts her eyes, concentrating, searching herself for the right choice. Finally, the Fire Knight raises her lids and leaps toward the fallen Pillar, spreading her arms, and restraining Emeraude in a tight, caring embrace. Uncertainly but faithfully, Umi and Fuu follow suite as Hikaru makes her testimony, "Cerphiro is governed by the hearts of those who live in it; but who says such a huge responsibility should fall on the shoulders of a single person? Everyone in Cerphiro can share the task, hoping, wishing, and praying for peace upon the land."

"But it was still my task; and I _failed_!"

"We all stumble; we all make mistakes. It's only normal: no one's holding it against you."

"But Zagato… my beloved Zagato…."

The three Knights looked at each other. How could they fix that? Fuu blinked her bright, green eyes and cupped the sobbing Princess's face in her hands. "We can bring him back, too, if we will in with all of our hearts. We can make everything right again. Just pray with us."

And so the group shut their eyes, slowly fading from their Mashin to their original forms. Suddenly, a light shown in Emeraude's arms. The Tokyo girls backed away as the light formed into the shape of a man… Zagato! Emeraude blinked in surprise, staring at the face of her love as her slowly came to consciousness.

"… Emeraude…? Is that you…?"

"Zagato!" she cried, burying her face in the Priest's chest. "Oh, my dear Zagato…."

The Legendary Magic Knights smiled and to turned each other.

"Let's get Clef back." Umi said. The girls clasped their hands together and closed their eyes, a pillar of light shooting down in to middle of their circle. A small, child-like man showed up, clothed in luscious robes ands jewels, his purple hair swaying in the breeze.

"CLEF!" Hikaru cried with glee, eclipsing the mage in a full-out glomp, much to his disliking. Her companions laughed and joined in, causing him to squirm and clamor in protest. Satisfied with their work, the band pulled back and brought their request forward.

"Clef, do you have a spell so that we can broadcast a message to all in Cerphiro?"

"Yes… why?"

Umi explained her plan to the Guru and he nodded in agreement, raising his staff high above his head and shouting, "World Word!" Suddenly, he is connected to every mind in Cerphiro, and he begins his message.

_Citizens of Cerphiro, is common knowledge that our world is formed by our wishes and prayers; our hearts. In the past, we have bestowed the task of praying for the world upon one person; our beloved Princess Emeraude. But this us a job too big for one person; if we spread it out through all of us, everyone can have their own life, and help with the life of the world. So come; let us all prey for peace in Cerphiro!_

And with this, everyone in Cerphiro clasped their hands together, raising up a unanimous prayer for peace in their universe. Slowly, the monsters faded, disasters died off, and happiness filled the hearts of the people. Clef turned to Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru, only to see they were gone. Their task fulfilled, the girls had returned to Tokyo Tower, not a second off in their own time. They blinked in surprise for a moment, and then Hikaru jumped for joy.

"We _did it_!" She exclaimed, laughing happily. Suddenly her happiness faded and she looked to the others. "But… now we'll never see each other." Her face fell at the realization. Fuu shakes her head, raising a small, emerald gem on a silver chain around her neck. "No…." _I think we'll always be connected._ Umi and Hikaru look down to see their own gems; Hikaru ruby and Umi sapphire. They smile at each other and wave, parting ways and off back to their own lives, each changed, and a new person, each a Legendary Magic Knight.


End file.
